Mistletoe
by wednesday the 4th
Summary: Just a story about how Rose and Scorp get together.


**A/N: Hey guys, um I came up with this idea last night so I thought I'd type it up and see what you think. R and R! P.S. I love Rose and Scorp…they're just so cute!**

_Mistletoe_

Rose Weasley stomped her way down one of Hogwarts' many halls, mumbling under her breath.

"Bloody mistletoe, I hate mistletoe" she said as she turned her eyes to the ceiling and saw a bit of the offensive Christmas bush floating above her head. Rose reached inside her robes for her wand, recovering it her aimed it skywards at the mistletoe and set it alight, causing a group of giggling first years to scatter screaming as it fell from the sky. Rose smiled satisfied.

_This is stupid. Mistletoe is stupid. Whoever invented floating mistletoe is STUPID!_

Rose shot down several more pieces of mistletoe as she walked enraged, down the hall leading to the first floor bathrooms. When she had finally reached her destination, she opened the door and then slammed it with all her strength, kicking it for good measure when it was closed. Rose bent over and scanned along the bottom of the stalls to make sure no one was in the bathroom, other than herself, before magically locking the door.

Gritting her teeth she walked to the nearest basin, gripping the edges, she looked herself in the eye.

"This means nothing," she told herself, "you don't like Scorpius, he's your friend, a cute friend but, your friend none the less and you do not like him. Well at least you wouldn't if you hadn't been talked into kissing him under the _freaking mistletoe._"

Rose stared at herself for a moment before tears started to fall down her face, this couldn't be happening; she was his friend, his best friend. Rose's hands came to her face wiping her tears with their heels, she shook her head, she couldn't like him. But, she knew as she had for a long time, that she really _did_ like him. What wasn't to like? He was easily the best looking boy in 6th year and he was also the sweetest guy to have ever graced the earth with his presence. If it hadn't been for the mistletoe she could've kept this feeling under control, but even now as she stood in the bathroom she had goose bumps left over from the sensation of his lips on hers.

FLASHBACK 

Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and Rose had walked out of Transfiguration and right into the path of one of the many bushels of floating mistletoe circulating around the school. Al had stepped out from under it, exclaiming that he was Rose's cousin and he was not kissing a guy, so she and Scorp had better do the honours. Scorpius had looked at her shyly before taking a step forward and resting a single curled up finger under her chin and lifting her lips to his.

Rose felt the charge surge though her whole body; her fingers and toes had tingled with delight, her heart sped up considerably, her legs had turned somewhat jelly-like and her lips felt as though a small fire had been lit on them. She had closed her eyes, standing a little taller to bring the two pairs of lips together more easily. Then, as fast as it had begun, it was over.

Scorpius had pulled away and not meeting Rose's eyes turned and walked to his next class, leaving her standing in the middle of a small crowd of people who had stopped to watch. That's when she'd turned and started to march towards a toilet with, it would seem, some kind of important mission, really, she had just been desperate to remove herself from the many pairs of staring eyes.

END FLASHBACK 

Standing now in front of the mirror she couldn't help but feel angry with herself, angry that she let herself feel more than what was necessary. She had never really attached herself to anyone other than her family; Scorp was like her family. Maybe that's why she liked him, he was so close that it didn't matter what she was like when she was with him, he'd like her anyway.

Rose took a deep breath and looked up at herself, if this was how it was going to be she'd have to rise above it, be mature, like people thought she was.

"OK," she told herself, "when you walk out of this room your head will be held high and you will act completely normal. Alright?" Rose nodded to herself just make sure that it was going to stick. With a last deep breath she strode to the door, countered the charm she had put on it, opened it and walked out.

Rose was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Scorpius strode over and dropped himself into the chair beside her. He looked at her and then up to the sole surviving bushel of mistletoe left in Hogwarts, after Rose had shot down the first dozen or so, the boys had repeated the gesture, much to the displeasure of the girls. Looking at the vile piece of plant he turned to face Rose.

"Rose, can we take a walk please?" He asked.

"Sure" Rose answered smiling from behind her book, secretly dreading having to be alone with Scorpius, she wasn't sure she was ready just yet.

The two teens walked in silence weaving around the huge castle they called home most of the year. Rose took a few steps past the astronomy tower before Scorpius reached out and took hold of her arm, causing her to whip around and look him in the eye, he tilted his head in the direction of the stairs and raised an eyebrow, to which Rose nodded.

Walking up the stairs, Rose silently coached herself. _You can do this, you have been friends for years, and you can do this. He's just Scorpius; same as he was this morning, only now you've kissed each other. It is ok!_

Sitting in a window each, Rose and Scorpius remained silent, each trying to think of a way to start their sentence, for once Scorpius was the one to speak first.

"I think I like you" he said, surprised at himself for being able to say it out loud so calmly. Rose stared at him for a long amount of time before nodding at him, urging him to continue.

"That's it" he replied, shrugging and looking bashful. Scorpius held Rose's eyes, as she remained silent. Turning her head to avoid that gaze, she looked out the paneless window she was sitting in, _that was unexpected _she thought looking at the moon reflecting off the lake in the distance. Bringing her eyes back to Scorpius' she smiled, this wasn't going to be as hard as she had thought.

"I think I like you too" she said, averting her eyes back to the lake to watch the moon sparkling on it's surface, just for a moment she wondered if the giant squid was having a restful sleep, just for lack of anything better to think. She heard Scorpius moving within the room but she did not bring her eyes back to him, she knew he was there and he knew she was listening. Scorpius walked to just behind her and kissed her cheek before heading down the stairs, back to the dorms.

After he was gone Rose looked back into the room, what an odd place for him to pick. Rose remembered to the only time she a Scorpius had ever fought really badly, they had come here to talk to each other away from everyone's ears and eyes, the problem had been solved in a matter of minuets, they were just like that. Why he had chosen this place to tell her about what he felt towards her was not weird, he had brought her here because it was the last place they had been out and out honest with each other.

Rose stood up from the window wrapping her arms around her top half to keep warm as she descended the stairs and made her way back to the dorms, she was going to sleep well tonight.

Rose smiled as she thought back to her sixth year at Hogwarts, it had been such a long time ago and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic, her sixth year had been her most important, it was the year she had fallen in love with her husband; Scorpius Malfoy. And it was all thanks to mistletoe.

**A/N: Just a quick one, I have never had mistletoe troubles myself, mainly because we don't see much of it in Aus. And yes I know it's not Christmas but it was just a tool. REVIEW…right now!**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda **


End file.
